


Hoplophilia

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Minor Humiliation), Awkward Boners, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Come Swallowing, Death Threats, Degradation, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edge Play, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Hoplophilia, Humiliation, It's a bit... rough, Listen sometimes you learn things about yourself and then you write about it, M/M, May Read as Dub Con because of the nature of the kink/play, Please Be careful, Premature Ejaculation, Revolver - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Humiliation, gun fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: Hoplophilia - an irrational love of or fetish for guns.(AKA George comes home with a new toy. He just didn't know it would be used forthat.)AN: PLEASE READ ALL THE TAGS. Potentially triggering material!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056269
Comments: 70
Kudos: 705
Collections: MCYT





	Hoplophilia

It started with a video idea. Some silly sketch that George wanted to do, and it involved a fake gun. He had to go all out, of course. Instead of getting some cheap plastic thing, a bb gun, or a paintball gun, he got something that looked real.

His first idea was to scare the hell out of Dream with it.

“Hey, Dreeaaaammmm. Look what I got!” George called from around the corner.

“What’d you get?” Dream replied, not even bothering to look up.

George had initially planned to scare Dream by just _having_ a gun, but with Dream ignoring him, he had to take it a step further. He swung the gun up in front of him, pointed it directly at Dream’s back, and clicked the fake hammer.

That got Dream’s attention. With a gasp, he spun around in his chair, eyes bugging out at the shiny silver revolver pointed directly at his chest. “What the fuck, George?! Is that thing loaded?”

George just laughed, dropping his stance and letting the gun fall back to his side. “Oh my god! You should have seen your face! Of course it’s not loaded, Dream! It’s fake!” He pointed it at the wall and pulled the trigger a few times.

Dream jolted with fear, but the trigger just made a satisfying clicking sound. The cylinder didn’t even turn. As Dream looked closer, he could clearly see that the cylinder was welded in place, and holes were completely hollow. “Oh…”

“Such a scaredy cat, Dream, goodness.” George rolled his eyes as he crossed the room.

“You pointed a gun at me!” Dream pouted. “In America, that’s a real and scary thing!”

“Yes, but would I ever shoot you?” George raised an eyebrow, as if daring Dream to say the wrong thing.

Dream sighed. “I don’t know. I mean probably not, but there is no way to be certain.”

“You’re ridiculous.” George said, crawling into Dream’s lap.

“George, wait!” Dream’s eyes popped open, and he tried to shove George off, but it was too late.

“Are you… Are you hard, sweetie?” George asked, allowing himself to be pushed off.

“No! I mean… Not like that! I mean, sometimes fear and adrenaline… Or…” Dream’s face got redder and redder as he spoke, and he ended up turning his chair back around. “I have videos to work on…”

George laughed. “You’re such an American! Literally getting _hard_ over a gun!”

“Shut _up_ , George! I can’t help it!”

“So… Do guns turn you on, Dream?”

“We are _NOT_ talking about this.”

George spun the chair around again until Dream was facing him. Dream looked furious, but the blush had gone up to his ears and down past the v in his shirt. “I really think we should…”

Dream bit his lip, trying to hide the shameful pout forming on it. “Not if you’re going to judge me.”

George allowed his voice to be softer, even if there was still a touch of mockery. “I’m not actually judging you, but you do have to admit, it’s a little bit funny.”

“It’s not funny. It’s _embarrassing_.” Dream looked away, unable to meet his boyfriend’s gaze any longer.

George grabbed Dream’s chin, forcing eye contact. “What if I kind of like it too?” 

Dream swallowed, trying not to look too eager or needy. He kept his eyes on George’s and _not_ on the gun as he replied, “Oh? Yeah?”

George pressed the barrel under Dream’s jaw. It was caught just under Dream’s chin, sinking between the bone and muscle slightly, a silent threat. The thing was fake, but it was made of metal and weighted, so it _felt_ real.

Dream _whimpered_. It was a beautiful sound, and it came with the added bonus of him leaning into the gun with huge, desperate eyes.

“Yeah, I like this a lot,” George breathed, clicking the hammer again.

Dream gasped. “Oh fuck.” 

“Oh, you like that, baby?” George pressed his hand against Dream’s crotch, to find him fully erect. “Oh, I think you do!”

Dream swallowed loudly, never breaking eye contact with George, and his Adam’s apple nudged the barrel a little, which only made him want more. “I… I…”

George pushed the gun in a bit deeper. “Tell me.”

“I like this a lot, Sir.”

“Oh, there he is! There’s my good boy!”

“Thank you, Sir.” Dream’s eyes were wide and a little unfocused, but he kept them on George.

George grinned. “Now, suck me off, or I’ll shoot you.”

Dream nodded, shaking slightly, as if he would actually be shot. He collapsed to the floor in front of George, on his knees, as if begging, before pulling George’s pants and underwear down.

George adjusted his grip, pressing the gun into Dream’s temple. “Get to it.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

Dream didn’t hesitate, placing open mouthed kisses all over George’s hips, brushing his fingers against soft skin. George’s cock hardened quickly, just from that basic stimulation, the anticipation being just enough to drive him wild. Dream savored the peaceful moments he had, ignoring the erection in front of him just to enjoy George.

The gun left his temple and there was a click. George had “shot” the gun to the side. He then grabbed Dream by the hair, yanking him up to shove the barrel beneath his chin again.

“Stop fucking teasing, slut,” George growled, cocking the gun again, “Or next time, I won’t miss.”

Dream swallowed audibly, nodding at George before adding a quiet, “Yes, sir…”

George dropped him, and Dream collapsed to the ground, catching himself with his hands. It only took him a moment to right himself, though, and this time there was no teasing. He licked the precum off of the head, sucking around it softly and swirling his tongue along the ridge.

George let out a breathy sigh, but pressed the gun back to Dream’s temple. “More.”

With a deep breath, Dream swallowed down the entire length. It was almost too much for a moment, and tears sprung to his eyes as he fought his gag reflex. He swallowed again, causing George to shudder above him, and pulled off again, gasping.

“There’s my good boy,” George cooed, petting Dream’s hair.

Dream panted for a moment, “Thank you… Sir,” before sucking back down.

George let Dream guide himself at first, allowing him to get used to the size and pace, before grabbing Dream’s hair again and yanking him up. “I want to fuck your face, is that okay, baby?”

Dream thought about it for a moment, before finally answering, “Yes. I would do anything for you, Sir.”

“Wonderful. Brace yourself.” George threaded his free hand deeper into Dream’s waves, gripping them tight, before lowering Dream’s head back down to his cock. Dream’s mouth was open, waiting, eager, like he wanted his face to be fucked. “You’re such a good boy, Dream.”

“Thank y-” Dream’s reply was cut off by George shoving his dick in Dream’s mouth, but Dream just started sucking, hollowing out his cheeks and holding his teeth back. He gripped George’s hips for support as George mercilessly dragged his head up and down, barely giving him enough time to breathe. Dream kind of loved it though. Despite himself, a moan crawled up his throat, vibrating against George’s cock.

“Yeah, Dreamy? You like being my little fuck toy? You like it when I use your face to make me cum?”

“Mmm!” Dream hummed, unable to say anything else.

“Good, cause I’m gonna cum inside you soon, and your gonna fucking take it, right baby?”

Dream gripped George’s hips harder, trying to balance himself, to prepare for what was coming. “Mmm!”

All sense of pretense was lost as George started to get close. He adjusted his grip on the gun so he could still hold it while also grabbing Dream’s head. He was slamming his hips into Dream’s mouth, barely a care for his well being in that much need. Of course, Dream was absolutely loving it, sending hums of approval to vibrate George as he continued thrusting.

“Fuck, baby, I’m so close. Are you ready to take it?” This time, George actually took Dream all the way off, hoping for a real answer.

After a few sputtered gasps to settle his breathing, a stream of neediness poured out of Dream. “Please, Sir, please, I’m such a good fuck toy for you. I want you to finish deep in my mouth. I want to choke on you. I want you to fuck me until I can’t _breathe_.”

“Anything for you, Dream.” George grinned, and slammed him back down once again.

“Mmph!” Dream choked a little at the speed of entry, but managed to swallow around it and get back to business.

George was relentless, pounding into Dream without a worry. He was getting so close, _so close_ , and it felt amazing. He couldn’t believe how great it felt, and how lucky he was to get to feel it.

Finally, “Ahhnn, Dream, I’m-” George grabbed Dream’s face and smashed it all the way down, before cumming into Dream’s tight throat. 

Dream’s eyes started to roll in the back of his head as George held him there, twitching the last of his jizz out, but he didn’t tap out, so George held on a little longer before letting him go. Instead of falling back, Dream started licking, cleaning off the last drops of cum off, until George pulled him off again.

George held him there until he managed to catch his breath. “You have fun, baby?”

Dream smiled sheepishly. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” George grinned, a little cum-drunk. “Now sit back. I’ll take care of you too.”

“Thank you, Sir!” Dream practically collapsed into his desk chair, wanting so desperately to cum.

George sauntered up to him, shoving the gun back into his throat. “You are so much fun to play with, baby.”

Dream let out a pathetic, breathy moan. “Th-th-thank y-you, S-sir.”

“You like that? You like being threatened? I could fucking kill you with this, Dream, and I will if you don’t do what I want.”

“Oh! Please, ahhhn, please don’t hurt me, Sir!”

George grinned. “I’ll do whatever I want.” He ran his hands up Dream’s thighs until he found the erection straining against his pants. He started to stroke it, lightly at first, then harder, as Dream squirmed beneath him.

“Ahh, fuck, fuck! I’m, ahhnn, George, fuck, I’m-” Dream’s pleas and whimpers cut off as he surged forward his chair, moaning with a desperate abandon as he writhed under George’s hands. The front of his jeans got wet beneath George’s fingers.

“Dream, did you just cum?”

Dream didn’t reply. He just covered his face with his hands and fell back against the chair, groaning with embarrassment.

George laughed. “You really just came from that, didn’t you?”

“Shut _up_ , George!” Dream whined, “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not! Honestly, I’m not,” George promised, clamoring into Dream’s lap. “Come here.” He pulled Dream’s hands away, laying kisses on his blushing face.

“ _Stooop_.” Dream whined again, pouting.

“I’m really not making fun of you, Dream,” George murmured between kisses, “I just… You really liked that, didn’t you?”

“Shut _up_.”

“I was just thinking we might have to do this again sometime,” George confessed.

Dream let his eyes open slightly, peering through his lashes. “Yeah?”

George gave him a reassuring grin, squeezing his hand before wrapping his arms around Dream and holding him close. “Yeah, definitely,” he whispered, right into Dream’s ear.


End file.
